Behind the Scenes
by Niji o Tsukinuketa
Summary: Didn't you ever wonder what happens to the Inuyasha group once the cameras turn off, and another day is now done? (ONE SHOT)


Chapter 1

Behind the Scenes

((Author's Note: Well, I don't know how I thought of this. I was just pretty bored and it came to mind... Really corny... And it's completely non-fictional. This isn't the truth. Haaa. Well. I donate this fic to... Well, I guess Rumiko Takahashi so I don't get sued or anything... Ha... And Me friend Mits... Because she thought of the idea of Miroku, and Sango partly too... Haaaa, good one, Mits. ;D This isn't really a long fic... Well, R and R, and enjoy!))

-

Ever thought of what happened when the cameras in 'Sengoku Jidai' get turned off?

Well... First of all... They are in the future, the present... _Not_ the past.

And, another thing, is that their personalities match nothing of what you owuld ever think of...

So this is the behind the scenes look at 'Inuyasha'!

-

"Cut!" The director yelled, right at a scene of Inuyasha with his large, powerful sword, Tetsusaiga, in a fighting scene of what looked like Naraku- That, or a demon puppet.

"Yess!" Yelled a joyful Miroku, jumping a foot or two in the air. "Time for my peticure-- In exactly five hours! Yaaaay!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Hissed little 'Shippou' (real name Kaio), his voice changing from the happy, childish voice to an older verison of that... And it was pretty disturbing. And sad, considering that Shippou was not a little fox-kit, that he was a thirty year old person who never seemed to reach their growth spurt. His hair was originally brown, but dyed the orange-red to look 'cute'. He ripped off the fake tail, followed by a "Yowch!", as it was taped on with the best tape stores could buy, just so it wouldn't fall off during the scenes.

"Gosh, be nice!" Sango giggled, her voice seeming more manly than usual... She ripped off her wig, revealing short, black hair... And she then quickly ran to the _boy's_ bathroom, coming back in a moment, giving a cutesey yell; "Seno is back, my lovelies!" --Actually, 'Sango' was not a woman, but a man who played as a woman... And, was also a guy, who liked guys. So 'she' didn't nessisarily argue with the scenes with Miroku.

Miroku giggled and ran over to 'Sango'. "Goodness, sweety, it took you faster than usual to clean off all that awful makeup!" --And it was said that 'Miroku' was also a guy who liked guys... And was going out with 'Sango' (whos real name is not Sango, but Senosuke!)!

"Yes, and I am very, very, very, very, excited for our peticure date tonight! Yaaaay!" Seno giggled with Miroku (Whos real name was not Miroku, but Yashima!).

"Crap, this is the part of the day I hate the most!" Inuyasha growled, his voice more high-pitched than usual. He tugged at his 'doggy ears' at the top of his head. "Ouuuch... And... Ouch!" Inuyasha ripped them both off, then tuggged at the two long pieces of silver hair, blocking the human ears that were hidden from the viewers. "Ouuuuuucccchhhhhieeeee and ouuuucccchhiee!" He ripped them both off, exposing two human ears. "Ow. Now, off with these sicky clothes and stuff!" He said, disgusted. Then, ran into - get this - not the boy's bathroom, but the girl's! "Sickie, sickie, sickie, sickie!" Was heard inside the bathroom where 'Inuyasha'. "Ooh, these clothes are all sickie and grossie..."

"Oh, shut the hell up, tootsie pop," Kagome growled. She was the only one that actually was a boy-liking-girl, and a girl at that matter! And the school-girl's outfit was one she actually liked. Nothing was really different about Kagome, except for her name, which was Mayumi, and her additude, which was pretty rude towards 'Inuyasha'. The two seemed to have quite the rivalry together, over the mega-hunk (from their school) Sesshoumaru - Real name Kaikouju - , who really had long, black hair; the silver was really dyed, but he's forced to keep it silver for the rest of the season, which was almost over.

Kaikouju was actually a really nice guy, and not gay, really a guy... Things like that. The only surprising changes backstage about him, is that he's not at all a demon, the ears are real, the eyes are real, his hair is really black (like I had already mentioned) and that he was a really sweet person, unlike his character in the show. And, on top of all that, the little Rin (Kyokou) who followed him around, was his little sister in real life.

Jaken was not real; he's one of Kyokou's puppet toys that they made move... Myouga wasn't real, either, he was an illusion that was put into the show, after the acting was done. --Special affects. What couldn't we do with them?

"Stuff it, bitch," 'Inuyasha' (Kiki) cussed, skipping out of the bathroom, hair long and surprisingly _blue -_Out of all colors, blue was the one she liked! -, eyes brightly green and clothing was orange with white stripes, a green skirt... Pink shoes. White socks. Girly things like that. She ran right by Kaikouju -Sesshoumaru-, followed by a giggle. "Heeeeyyyy, Kaiiiii!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Hi, Kiki."

"You can't hog him, damnit!" Mayumi -Kagome- growled, pushing Kiki -Inuyasha- out of the way. "Damn you, hogger. Grr."

"Piss orf'," Kiki hissed, pushing Mayumi back. Kai rolled his eyes, stepping quietly around them, looking for his little sister -Rin-, so he'd be able to get the hell out of there, away from all those strange people for a day.

"Kaaaai!" Kyokou -Rin- ran down the hallway, looking the same she did on the set, though her clothes were even more adorible, though punkish. She wore fashinably ripped blue jeans, a chain attached to them by the belt-straps, cute red shoes with white socks, an adorible orange hat with green markings - backwards -, and to top all of that, small, little, uber kawaii sunglasses, dark red tinted. A little dog-tag necklace is what she wore around her neck, her hair still in the same fashion as it was on the show, topping off the cake.

"Shh, and let's get out of here!" Kai said, grabbing Kyokou's hand and pulling her out of the backstage doors.

**SLAM!**

The dusty, old doors slammed shut, and it took everyone a moment to realize that 'Rin' and 'Sesshoumaru' had made their escape like they did all the time.

"Oh, crap!" Mayumi -Kagome- stomped her foot on the ground. "He left again."

"Oh, shit! This sucks shit, totally!" Kiki -Inuyasha- folded her arms.

"Now now! Stop cussing, you two, and be nice to each other, because you'll get along, I guarantee it!" Seno -Sango- advised the two.

"Screw you, I didn't ask you," Kiki seemed to pout.

"Ah!" Seno huffed, also folding his arms and looking away from the two girls. "Meanie!"  
"Stop being mean to everyone, Inuyasha!" Yashima -Miroku- seemed to scold Kiki, but she just answered with a middle finger. Yashima gasped. "Such manners." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Kiss it," Kiki rolled her eyes. Kaio -Shippou- snickered, until he was swooped up into someone's arms.

"Ohmigosh, like, hello everyone!" It was Naraku, looking the same as he did onstage. He, apperantly, dressed the same offstage as well. And, to top it all off, he had _plans_ with Seno -Sango- and Yashima -Miroku-.

"Heeeyaaaa, Yoshi!" Seno and Yashima greted through childish giggles to Naraku, who's real name is Yoshi.

"Ohmigosh, like, I'm totally syked about our peticure date tonight, ladiez!" Yoshi joked excitedly.

"I know, like, it's going to be the best!" Seno jumped up and down excitedly.

"I know, I know, I know, I know, I know! And, I hope our nail-person thingy is real cute," Yashima joked. All three boys giggled, blushing.

"It sure is a gay day today," Kaio -Shippou- commented from the baby-hold in Yoshi's -Naraku- arms.

"Omigosh, are you, like, homophobic? Because, like, that is soo not cool!" Yoshi dropped Kaio, putting his hands to his mouth... As did Seno and Yashima.

"Ouch! Damnit! I am not homi-phobic-o or whatever... I'm fine you with. Gay means happy too, you know?" Kaoi said, standing slowly to his feet, rubbing his bottom. "Damnit, my ass hurts now..."

"Holy-freakin-freak, I like, totally didn't know that... I'm excited now... We can hold up freakin' signs that say, like, 'Honk if you're gay!' and we won't get in trouble! We can just explain to that officer with the nice ass that, like, gay means happy!" Yoshi tried to explain, jumping up and down hyperly as he did so. Kaio, being careful not to be jumped on by the three boys, snuck through them and made it to the backstage door, running quickly out and slamming the door before anyone could see.

"OHMIGOSH THAT IS AWSOME!" Seno and Yashima yelled, ignoring all punctuation (except for the exclamation mark) in their sentance as talked.

"OMIGOSH LIKE I KNOW!" Yoshi yelled, also ignoring all punctuation that should have been in the sentance (like Seno and Yashima, he didn't ignore the exclamation mark! How rude of him.).

"OMIGOSH LIKE WE HAVE TO GO DO THIS RIGHT FREAKIN NOW!" All three of them yelled, each ignoring the punctuation once again, and not ignoring the exclamation mark- again. They all exchanged looks at each other several times, then raced to the door... Which they forgot to open.

**SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
**All three boys fell to the ground. Seno started to giggle first.

"I thought it was a pushie-openie!"

"I did too," Yashima nodded, sitting up.

"Gosh, us sillies!" Yoshi laughed, sitting up, then jumping to his feet just as Seno and Yashima did.

"OMIGOSH LET'S GO!" All three actually _OPENED_ the door, this time, and ignored the punctuation in the sentance once again, except for the exclamation mark. The Punctuation Police will be contacted.

Kiki -Inuyasha- and Mayumi -Kagome-, the only ones left, looked at each other with a shrug.

"Well, I guess... See you tomorrow, bitch-face," Kiki waved, leaving first. After the door slammed shut, Mayumi left, the door taking it's precious time to close. Outside, she looked to her left to see Kiki walking home. She grinned and yelled;

"See you tomorrow, shit-eater-yo-mama-kisser!"

"Kiss my fat ass!"  
"I can't-- You'd like it!"

Right at that time, the door closed- all of the cast members had oficially left the building for the day...

"Wait!" A yell came from inside the building. Kouga was the only one left, but was left behind. Everyone else had left, so it was only him... How boring.

So, _practically_ everyone had left for the day...

...And that was pretty much 'Sengoku Jidai; Behind the Scenes'.

-

((Author's Note: Well, that's the end. Corny, eh? Very short, but sweet! So I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to R and R, because I love to hear what you have to say. ;D ))


End file.
